


Broken Bits of Time

by blackm00n5



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, M/M, breaking time, juvvie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackm00n5/pseuds/blackm00n5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of drabbles, all based on BloodstainedBlonde's 'Breaking Time' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodstainedBlonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodstainedBlonde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breaking Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060343) by [BloodstainedBlonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodstainedBlonde/pseuds/BloodstainedBlonde). 



> First of all, I'm honored that I've been given permission to write for this au. Its fantastic and so well written and just beautiful. Also, I cannot handle all the ideas I have for drabbles. I have reached the point of no return, I am writing fan fiction for fan fiction. Red vs blue officially rules my life.

Washington didn't suspect he'd be getting much sleep. He had just woken Tucker up from his second nightmare of the night, and it wasn't even twelve thirty yet. That didn't bode well. And besides Tucker, Wash could feel his own nightmares lingering. Just waiting for him to fall asleep, lurking in the shadows until they could snatch him. And he didn't want to deal with it. He gave an annoyed sigh, slinging an arm over his eyes, and he heard shuffling above him.

"Can't sleep?" Tucker whispered. Wash stayed quiet a moment

"No." He lied. It was easier than explaining how he didn't want to deal with his own nightmares. Tucker's head popped down from the top bunk, teeth biting into his bottom lip

"I'm, uh....." he coughed awkwardly, hiding his face by getting back up on his own bunk despite Wash having his eyes covered

"Something wrong?" Wash asked when the other teen didn't continue

"I don't....want to be alone right now." Tucker admitted quietly after another long pause.

Washington didn't hesitate to tell Tucker to join him. He knew that feeling. He understood needing someone there, something to grasp at to remind you what was real. He remembered reaching through the bars of his cell, reaching blindly for another young boy's hand to clasp. They'd often fall asleep like that, uncomfortably stretched out so they could, at the very least, have some sort of contact that wasn't violent.

Tucker slipped down easily, pillow in hand. Washington turned to his side to allow as much room as possible on the small bed, but their knees knocked together when Tucker laid down anyway. Wash closed his eyes, focusing on keeping his breathing steady. Their faces were inches apart, legs still touching. Washington would swear he could hear Tucker's heart beat, but maybe it was just the echo of his own heartbeat in his ears. But he could feel the other teen relax in the bed, the fear disappearing into the darkness as if just the proximity could fight off the demons.

Swallowing, then licking his suddenly dry lips, Wash let his hand slip off his hip so it bumped into Tucker's. He relaxed a little more when Tucker didn't seem to react. They didn't move for a long while. So long, Wash wondered if Tucker had already falling asleep. But then that dark hand was inching closer, nudging their fingers together just as nervously as Washington had been in instigating this, and Wash held his breath. Slowly, so slowly, their fingers tangled together tightly. Neither of them said a word, but Wash could feel Tucker's thumb rubbing over his.

And lying there with Tucker's hand laced with his own, Wash managed to fall asleep.

And he didn't have any nightmares.


	2. protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash protects Tucker

A lot happened all at once and Wash wasn't quite sure he knew exactly what happened at all.

When the panicked rage left his eyes, he looked around as if seeing the scene for the first time. Felix on the floor with what was probably a broken nose, moaning and bitching as loudly as possible, and a circle of teens surrounding them. Tucker and Grif each had a hand on Wash to hold him back, and he looked down to see blood on his knuckles.

Oh.

Right.

Felix had been up in Tucker's space. And really, this had to be the first time Wash could remember jumping to someone else's defense. But, Felix had that dangerous glint in his eyes that Washington knew too well. And it was aimed at Tucker.

Tucker, who had somehow weaseled his way under Wash's skin and gained his trust in a matter of days. Tucker, who eased Wash from his nightmares like it was no big deal. The one who had smiled and laughed and teased and made Washington feel human for the first time in he didn't even know how long. That teen who had just as many demons and secrets as Wash did but could breeze through the day with a smile, anyway.

So the red haze had fallen over him and Wash attacked. Protect Tucker. Keep him safe. When had that become his priority, anyway? Did it matter at this point? Another boy that Wash didn't recognize, skin darker than Tucker's and shoulders too broad for a kid, shoved his way through and jerked Felix to his feet. Felix stumbled a bit, and he still hadn't shut up. The larger teen stepped toward him, and Wash felt Grif stumble backwards and away.

"Hes intolerable. Touch him again, and I will not be so understanding." He growled, leaning right into Washington's face, and Tucker's hands moved to hold on to Wash's wrists. He understood well enough, and the firm but gentle grasp kept him grounded enough to not punch again.

"He broke my fucking nose, Locus! The fuck, let me kill the son of a bitch!" Felix demanded as the large one- Locus, apparently, - walked past. Locus grabbed his arm roughly and began dragging him along.

"Come on, idiot. You need to set it before it heals any and you look uglier than you already did." And as Felix was tugged away, the crowd dispersed. Wash swallowed, looking wide eyed at Tucker. He was given a blinding smile, and Tucker knocked their shoulders together.

"Thanks, Super Man. " he teased, winking.

Wash hesitated, then gave a smile.


	3. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash isn't happy that Tucker has a visitor.

Wash was dozing when he heard the hand clasp around the bars of his and Tucker's room.

"Hey shit head, how've you been?" An unfamiliar voice broke the silence, and Wash cracked an eye to see who it was.

Dark hair and blue eyes, a scruff of hair along his jaw. He was taller than Tucker, but shorter than Washington. Tucker nearly leapt off of his bunk, bare feet hitting the floor with a dull smack.

"Church! What made you drag your sorry ass back here?" He exclaimed.

When he got to the bars separating them, Tucker's hands clasped over top of Church's on the bars and Wash felt his throat close up. He swallowed, trying to open his airway, and he couldn't tear his eyes away no matter how badly he wanted to. Church pulled a hand free and reached through the bars. He patted at Tucker's cheek, not hard enough to be a slap, and a smile lit up his face. Wash couldn't see Tucker's face, but he was sure his roommate was smiling, too.

"Oh hey, This is Wash." Washington snapped back to attention when he heard his name, standing slowly. Church nodded, now leaning against the bars with his arms stretched above him.

"Hey. You've got to have the patience of a saint, I think after a week, I had already given him a bloody lip." He greeted, and Washington didn't answer.

Tucker nudged him with his shoulder, brows furrowed but smiling. Wash shook his head, then went to curl up on his bed. Shrugging, Tucker went back to the door and stated talking to Church again. Washington did his best to tune them out, glaring at the wall instead. He didn't know how long Church stood there, but it was too long. Too friendly, too.....too much of Tucker's attention on him.

When Wash fell back asleep, he saw Church's hands on Tucker's hips and his lips on Tucker's skin. And it might have been worse than the nightmares.


	4. Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior visits his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just....its a little iffy. I'm not sure I'm happy with it.

Quite possibly the last thing Washington expected to see when he returned to his and Tucker's room was his roommate sitting there was a baby on his lap.

However, that was exactly what was waiting for him when he walked into the room.

A teenage girl, who seemed far more interested in her nails than anything else, clicked her tongue when Wash stepped into the room tentatively. Tucker smiled brightly, helping the little baby wave at Wash. The child couldn't have been two years old, and those curious eyes looked exactly like Tucker's. Wash licked his lips, not sure how to handle this. Was this a sibling? Or...or was this Tucker's kid?

" Ah-Dah!" The toddler announced, tugging at Tucker's hair, and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Junior, you're sitting in a prison so you can see your fucking father." She snarled, and Tucker glared.

"He's a baby, he doesn't need to see his mother and father hating each other. Shut up and do your nails." He snapped, standing up and bringing the baby towards Wash.

Wash, who was still trying to figure out what the hell was happening. So it was Tucker's kid. He obviously didn't get along with the mother. How had that happened? He felt his chest tightening, but he wasn't sure why. He jerked back and away from the baby, as if afraid of it, and his eyes widened and he switched between looking at the baby and looking at Tucker.

"Hey, Wash. Just calm down, it's okay. You're not going to hurt the small human, man, I promise." Tucker said, teasing but with a softness in his eyes. The genuine belief that Washington would be fine. "This is Junior. He's the result of a broken condom but he's cute anyway." He smiled, bouncing his son.

Washington felt his chest clench again, body suddenly warming up as he watched Tucker gently hold the small child. Junior clapped, laughing, and Wash went numb at the bright smile that Tucker gave in return. Oh god. Tucker was beautiful. The thought hit him suddenly, and he stepped backwards again when he realized it.

"Yeah, okay. Time to go, baby." The girl shoved to her feet, and Tucker looked crushed when she harshly plucked Junior from his arms. The girl didn't say anything else. She gave a disgusted glare towards Wash, and swept out of the room. Tucker stumbled out into the hallway, reaching towards his son.

"I love you, buddy." He called out. His expression was so broken, so lonely. Wash swallowed thickly, heart aching in a way he didn't quite understand. Tucker swallowed around a lump in his throat, looking down at his feet with a sad smile, and Wash stepped closer hesitantly.

"We fucked at a party once. Two months later I get the 'you knocked me up!' Text." He explained, sighing as he shuffled back into the room.

He collapsed on Washington's bed, looking at his hands. "He's cute." Wash answered after a moment. He stayed quiet, an awkward tension building between them. He stepped closer again, settling on the bed beside Tucker. They remained silent for a long moment, then Tucker leaned into Washington a little. He didn't speak, and he seemed to relax when Wash wrapped an arm around him tentatively.

And the only thing he could think of, was what it might feel like the have that little kid see both of them and think 'family'.


	5. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't speak about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how happy I was to learn that BSB is a lolix shipper. I don't want to write in any ships that BSB doesn't like for these drabbles because it's her au.

It was just after six in the morning when the first lock down siren went off.

Calmly, Locus climbed off of the top bunk. His feet hit the cold floor, and he settled on Felix's bed without hesitation. The small teen was curled in on himself, pressed as far into the corner as he could go. His arms were wrapped tightly around his legs, body trembling just barely. His brown eyes were wide and alert, but Locus knew they were seeing a different scene. He knew well enough that Felix wasn't there, instead far away and frozen in a different time that Locus knew little about.

They didn't discuss it. That wasn't how they worked. It was a quiet understanding between the two of them. They had both been through their own brand of hell and they both knew they didn't need to explain it for it to be validated. When the sirens went off, Locus would just silently crawl onto Felix's bed and stay with him until those pretty eyes refocused and that smart mouth started back up. And today was no different. He moved back against the wall and tugged the smaller teen into him, nearly into his lap. There was a stark difference between their skin, and being pressed so close to Locus made Felix look so small and fragile. Like he would break at a moment's notice. And just like every other time, Felix curled into Locus as if the larger teen was the only thing keeping him alive. His hands would clench up in the bland fabric of his shirt and being this close made it easier for Locus to hear the short, panicked breaths. They stayed like that through the entire lockdown, Locus gently rocking back and forth while Felix fell apart against him.

Felix never thanked him, and this time was no different. He simply untangled himself from Locus once he had pulled himself together. Once the fear and panic had finally died away, Felix got away from Locus and acted as if nothing had happened at all. Locus would silently return to his own bunk, not waiting to see if Felix was okay. When Felix didn't need him anymore, he made it known. To push was pointless.

Locus and Felix never spoke of those moments. Never. As if they were merely dreams that passed by in the night, no consequences to them and no one knowing.

And if any of the other kids _did_ see it, they never mentioned it either.


	6. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For what could quite possibly be the first time, Simmons didn't remember.

It was very possible that this was the first time that Simmons could not remember what was said.

The memory was there. Lurking just out of grasp and flitting away before he could grab it. No matter how hard he tried, all he could remember was the expression on Grif's face. The way his arms gestured wildly and how his lips formed around the words. 'Because I love you, you ass hole!' The words had been blurted out. No thought to them, no intent.

And Simmons could so clearly remember the horrified realization as it touched Grif's face. He remembered so clearly the flash of fear and panic that ran through his eyes before Grif turned on his heel and ran. Busting through the door harshly and nearly knocking people over. He could remember the heat on his cheeks and the the way the pink had spread over Grif's cheeks.

But he couldn't remember what the fight had initially been about.

It took a good ten minutes for Simmons to be able to move. Another half hour or so before he found Grif. The other boy was lounged in his and Tucker's 'secret' room, inhaling deeply with his lips wrapped around a tightly rolled joint. Simmons walked into the room quietly, noticing how Grif immediately turned to look off to the side. Simmons didn't speak, instead going to sit down beside him. They stayed silent a long moment, and Simmons suspected the only reason that Grif was so calm was the high running through him. He was probably on his second or even third joint.

"Did you mean it?" Simmons finally asked, voice quiet but nearly echoing in the room. Grif didn't answer for a long while, so long Simmons almost asked again.

"Yeah." The other boy finally grunted, refusing to look at Simmons.

The world stopped, he was certain. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't hear. The apparent pause in reality only lasted a moment and then Simmons felt his art bashing repeatedly into his ribcage and a smile pulled violently across his face.

"I love you, too." He answered, looking down shyly at his hands. It went quiet again. After a few moments, Grif leaned into Simmons.

"Good."


	7. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash remembers so fucking clearly. And god, he wished he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, bit of gore and character death.

The memories were never clearer than when he dreamed them.

He could remember being dragged into that cell, the shackles locked quickly and harshly against his ankle. Washington remembered he had cried, curling up on himself, afraid. So, so scared. He had been young, though by now he didn't really know how old he had been. Eight? Maybe ten? Perhaps younger? It didn't matter, really. He'd been too young to be there, at any rate.

And he remembered seeing them bring that other boy down. That older boy, probably in his mid teens, with his shaggy brown hair and the scar straight through his eye. The eye that wasn't completely destroyed was a warm brown, but the larger boy was damp from sweat and blood. He had just scared Wash even more, sent the child into a quivering ball in the corner of his cage. They had pushed the brown haired boy right into the cell beside Wash. Washington whimpered quietly, holding his knees close to his chest tightly.

And then that gentle voice. The boy introducing himself as York quietly, stretching to offer his hand to Wash. Hesitantly, Wash stretched out. The rusted chain dug harshly into his ankle and he had to curve his back painfully. But York clasped tightly at his fingers, just barely reaching. His hands were warm, Wash could remember the feeling perfectly. The same warmth that came every night after that, York holding Wash's fingers and telling him he'd be okay. That they'd find a way out. It wasn't much, but it go Wash through those dark nights he sometimes thought would never end.

And god, he could remember that one night like it had just happened. Remembered watching them shove York into his cell harshly as he choked on his own blood. How they had locked him to the chain and just left him there, gasping for breath and losing blood. Wash scrambled to the edge of his cell, stretching out towards York and calling his name. He remembered that bloody smile he'd been given, remembered how York took his hand weakly and said he was okay. Wash could still feel the blood on his own hands, could still feel how York's hand trembled in his own. And for the first time, York didn't say they'd make it out. He said Wash would make it out. Wash held onto his hand as the life left that one good eye and the blood stopped dripping from his wounds. Wash cried that night, for the first time in he didn't know how long. It had to be years.

And when Wash woke from his nightmares, screaming out for York and with tears streaming down his face, Tucker didn't ask about it. He just let the blond cry into his shoulder. And he never understood why it seemed to make it worse when he said they'd be okay.


	8. Choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington's protective rage gets the better of him. Felix has an unexpected but unsurprising reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am crying over the newest chapter, was it not amazing? BSB deserves all the awards. Every single one of them.

Wash was raging. Absolutely raging. He could feel that fury boiling deep in his veins and fogging all reason. Memories from the past week, small things he had noticed, began piecing themselves together in his head. How Tucker seemed so freaked when talking about undesirable roommates, how he hated to be touched, the way Felix jabbed at him from across the hall. A vague story was writing itself inside Washington's mind and he didn't like it.

Lunch was done and Wash excused himself. He stalked through the halls, drawn up like he was preparing for a fight. Then again, he was. His eyes had darkened into a harsh gunmetal grey, hands balled into fists so tight, his palms were probably bleeding. The lines of his face were hard, the softness that he had when with his new friends disappearing completely. This was the David Washington who didn't know if he'd survive the day. The David Washington who couldn't trust anyone, who had to fight for his life every day. The David Washington who was caged like an animal and threatened any life that came near him.

This David Washington was fucking dangerous.

Dangerous, and pissed.

He found Felix alone in an abandoned hallway, leaning casually against the wall as he light the cigarette in his mouth. When the small boy noticed Wash, a smirk lit up his face and he pushed off the wall. He took a long drag, then took the cigarette from his mouth so he could make a smart ass remark. But before any sound left his mouth, there was a pale hand tightening around his throat and his back hit the wall so harshly that his head whipped back, too. Felix blinked a few times as he tried to process what had happened, but Wash was leaning dangerously close.

"Whatever it is you did to Tucker, " he hissed out through gritted teeth. "You're going to regret ever considering it, let alone doing it."

Felix tried to inhale, his smoke falling to the ground as his hands came up to try and pry Washington's hand away. Wash only tightened his grip, and Felix could feel those nails breaking into the skin on his throat. His vision grew a little unfocused, and he almost found it funny how, of it had been Locus doing this, he'd be turned on. But Locus, he knew, didn't intend on killing him. Felix couldn't guarantee that murder wasn't the ultimate goal, here. And really? He couldn't blame Wash.

"Wash! Wash, let him go!" The voice cut through the silence and Wash felt his humanity snap back into place.

He blinked once, and while his grip loosened he didn't let go. In moments, Donut was beside him, hands hovering briefly over Wash's as if to warn him he was going to touch before he was gently prying his fingers away. Felix collapsed back against the wall, his own hands cradling his bleeding throat as he gasped for breath. Donut's hands carefully lowered Wash's, locking eyes with him.

"It's alright, Wash. Tucker wouldn't want you killing anyone, would he?" He asked, voice calm and quiet, and Wash was mildly surprised to see this side of the other blond.

He shook his head, and Donut overed a smile. Wash let himself be guided away, trying to force back the rage still simmering in him. Felix slipped to the floor, trying to catch his breath as his vision refocused. He shifted his hips, then reached to pick his cigarette back up. As he placed the filter between his lips again, he wondered how much time he had before Locus was dragged back to A block, and if it was enough time for a quickie.


End file.
